


I Wanna Be An Omega

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Top!Cas, Trans Character, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, trans!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just presented as an Alpha, but he doesn't want to be an Alpha.  He wants to be an Omega.  More importantly, he wants to be <i>Castiel's Omega</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be An Omega

_“Is Dean here? He texted me that he was sick… My mom made him some soup.”_

_“Oh, how sweet. He’s right upstairs, in his bedroom. Though I’m not sure if he mentioned anything about being sick…”_

The sound of Castiel and his mother’s conversation floated up the stairs and reached his ears, causing him to frown. Castiel wasn’t supposed to be here; he was supposed to be at track practice for at least another hour or so, far away from Dean’s house, let alone his bedroom. He scrambled out of bed, kicking his sheets to the sound and nearly tripping over his own feet as he slipped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on commando, feeling the rough material of the pants scratch against his oversensitive genitals and he hissed, leaning against his dresser and reaching down to palm his aching cock through his pants.

At the age of 16 Dean had finally presented. It had taken long enough; most of his classmates had already presented in freshman and sophomore year, including his boyfriend, captain of the track team and full-blooded Alpha Castiel Novak. Imagine his surprise when he woke up on Saturday morning to find he had jizzed all over himself in the middle of the night, and likewise had popped his very first knot. An Alpha knot, which meant that Dean Winchester was an Alpha.

He had never planned on being an Alpha. Nobody had, in fact. For years people had assumed that he would be an Omega; said that he was too pretty to be an Alpha; told him he too small; too curvy. He was told that he would make some Alpha a beautiful mate someday. And the thing was- Dean wanted that. He wanted to be an Omega; to be a good mate for his Alpha someday. But now- now- all of those dreams were ruined. Ruined because he was an Alpha, and Alphas could never date other Alphas. Alphas were only supposed to date Omegas.

That had been three days ago, and now it was Tuesday, and Dean was still in just as bad of a mood as he had been in when he’d first presented. He’d been avoided Castiel as well, nervous about how the other Alpha would react when he realized that Dean was not an Omega. He was certain that Cas was going to break up with him (he wasn’t gay, after all), but he was still nervous nonetheless. What if Cas laughed at him? What if he was disgusted with him? What if he didn’t want to talk to him ever again after this?

He worked himself up so much with his negative thoughts that he hardly heard the loud knock at his bedroom door, only registering the noise when it became an incessant banging. Dean cleared his throat, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Uh… Come in,” he called out. The door opened slowly and Castiel peeked inside, smiling softly at Dean as he stepped over the threshold into the bedroom, a large Tupperware full of chicken noodle soup in his hands. His nose crinkled up as soon as he entered the room and he looked around with wide eyes, his gaze coming to rest on Dean as his breath caught in his throat.

“You’re--” he stopped, his eyes roving over Dean’s body as he scented the air more thoroughly. Dean blushed dark red and averted his eyes, hunching in on himself and trying to make himself appear smaller.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Castiel’s eyes widened and he quickly set the Tupperware down on top of the dresser and stepped forward, reaching out to wrap his arms around Dean’s body. The newly presented Alpha began to tremble, crying into Cas’s chest and reaching up to grasp at his shirt.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he breathed, squeezing Dean tightly and tucking his head under his chin. Dean made an ugly snorting sound as he continued to cry, repeating “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over again under his breath. Castiel shushed him, rubbing his hands back and forth over Dean’s sides. “You don’t have to apologize, Dean. It’s not your fault…”

“But I don’t…,” he hiccupped, pulling away from Cas and scrubbing his hands over his blotchy face. “I don’t want to be an Alpha,” he mumbled. “I wanted to be an Omega!”

“Dean,” Castiel’s words came out in a breathy sigh. Dean whimpered and shook his head, placing his head in his hands and covering his face with his palms.

“Don’t,” he choked on his words, turning away as his body began to shake again. “Don’t say my name like that, Cas. Don’t pity me. Just… If you’re gonna break up with me, be quick about it.”

“Wha-” Cas made an odd sound, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “Dean, would you look at me, please? I’m not breaking up with you.”

Dean frowned and looked up at Cas, his eyes widening. “Cas, I…,” he shook his head, taking a step away from the other Alpha. “No, I’m not doing this. I’m not going to let you stay with me when I know you won’t be happy. I can’t... I can’t…”

“Dean, stop it,” Castiel growled, stepping forward and grabbing hold of Dean’s hands. He tangled their fingers together, keeping Dean anchored close to him and forcing him to keep looking at him. “I’m not unhappy, Dean. Quite the opposite- when I’m with you, I’m ecstatic. I told you that I love you and the fact that you’re an Alpha doesn’t change that. I want to be with you, and I will stay with you, for however long you’ll have me.”

Tears blurred Dean’s vision and he looked down at his feet, his nostrils flaring. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he looked up at Cas, his lips wobbling as he smiled weakly at the other Alpha. “You know I love you too, right?” He whispered. Cas smiled.

“Yes, I do,” he chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Dean softly. The Alpha whimpered, tilting his head backwards and allowing Castiel to push his tongue down his throat, claiming the kiss. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, gasping for breath and clutching at each other desperately. “Now, as you would say, enough with the chick flick moments. Do you want me to help you take care of your rut?”

Dean blushed. “Uh…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s just that I can smell you, and I know how painful it can get,” he bit his lips. Dean looked a little uneasy, but after a moment of consideration he leaned up and captured Cas’s lips in another soft kiss, smiling a little against his lips.

“Sure. I mean, yes. Please. Please help me Alpha.”

Castiel growled and surged forward, hauling Dean’s body closer to his and pressed a hot, wet kiss to his lips and moving them towards the bed. Dean huffed, the back of his knees knocking against the edge of the mattress as he fell backwards onto the comforter. His sweatpants slid down his body and he whined, squirming out of his sweatpants and exposing his hardening cock to the cold air.

“What do you want?” Castiel gasped as he climbed on top of Dean, straddling his hips and leaning down to suck at his neck. Dean sighed, tilting his head back and reaching around, gripping at the cloth of Cas’s tee shirt and rucking it up his back. He flexed his hips, rutting up against the rough fabric of Cas’s jeans and whining low in his throat.

“I want you to fuck me,” he gasped. Cas’s eyes widened and he looked down at Dean, shocked. Dean blushed, biting his lips and throwing his arms out to point at his bedside table. “In the drawer, there’s some lube and a condom.”

“Dean, are you sure about this?” He asked quietly. Dean nodded, leaning up to press a slow kiss to Cas’s lip. 

He smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure, Cas,” he said quietly, watching as the other Alpha crawled up the bed and reached out to open up his bedside drawer. He pulled out the half-used bottle of lube and a condom, smiling as he crawled back to where Dean was laying on the bed, cock already in his hand as he stroked himself. He kept his eyes on Cas the entire time, chest rising and falling rapidly as Cas knelt between his knees.

“Take your clothes off,” the words came out as nothing more than a growl and Cas nodded, quickly complying with Dean’s words. It seemed like forever to Dean, but eventually Cas was naked, and he draped himself over Dean’s front so that he could kiss him feverishly. Dean moaned into his mouth, gripping at his shoulder blades as Cas batted the other Alpha’s hand away from his cock and took it into his own hand, stroking Dean’s erection up and down. Dean arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a high-pitched whine.

“Cas,” he cried out, precum oozing from the tip of his cock and slicking the way for Cas’s hand. Cas shushed him, kissing his lips and popping the cap off the lube. He squirted a generous amount into his palm, warming the lube on his fingers before he very carefully reached down to press one finger into Dean’s tight, puckered hole.

The Alpha gasped and arched into Cas’s touch, opening up easily for his fingers. He had been using a dildo on himself all weekend, so it was suffice to say that he was already a little stretched out. He sighed contentedly as he felt Cas fucking his finger in and out of his hole, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s hip.

“Please, Cas,” Dean moaned out loud, tossing his head to the side and staring up at Cas with lust-blown, Alpha red eyes. Cas swallowed thickly and poured more lube onto his fingers, breaching his hole and stretching him out. Dean whined loudly and arched his back, clawing at Cas’s back and fucking himself back on to his fingers.

“You like that, sweetheart?” He breathed, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Dean’s lips sweetly. He reached out and grasped Dean’s cock, stroking him up and down as he fucked his fingers deep into his hole. Dean groaned and clenched down around him, mewling softly as his knot already began to swell up. He blushed, embarrassed, but Cas smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once again.

“It’s okay, baby. You’ll get used to it eventually.”

“I hope not,” he mumbled, sighing softly and arching forward so that he could meet Castiel halfway in a deep kiss. The other Alpha groaned and carefully worked a third finger inside of Dean’s hole, paying close attention to Dean’s facial expressions as he did so. It was a relief when he saw a look of pleasure cross his features, and Dean whined, pushing his hips back against Cas’s fingers and crying out as he came all over his own chest. 

Cas smiled and bent his head down, lapping up the cum from Dean’s chest and grinning at him. Dean groaned loudly, his spent cock twitching in a futile attempt to get hard against so soon. Cas pulled his hand back, wiping it off on the mattress and reaching out to grab the lube. He poured a few thick globs onto his fingers and slicked his cock up, shuffling forward and pressing carefully up against Dean’s gaping hole. His rim fluttered around Cas’s cock head and he whined, arching forward and trying desperately to get closer to his boyfriend.

Cas slowly pushed forward, groaning loudly and draping himself over Dean’s body as he slowly, slowly bottomed out inside of him. He grunted, shifting slightly and pressing his nose into the side of Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, looking down at him carefully.

“Are you okay?” He ground out. Dean nodded, biting his lips and wiggling his hips, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

“Yes. Please move,” he whispered. Cas smiled and kissed him softly, grunting and thrusting forward slowly. He rocked their bodies together, gasping against his neck and pushing deep inside of him. He let out a load moan as Dean clenched down around him, his cock pulsing inside of the other Alpha.

“You’re so tight,” he gasped. “I’m not gonna last.”

Dean whined and arched his back, pressing close to Cas and scratching at his back. “That’s okay, baby. Give me what you got,” he gasped. Castiel grunted, slamming his hips forward and rocking against him.

“Fuck, Dean. I love you,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tight and pressing their foreheads together. His hips worked forward in a sloppy rhythm, his cock buried deep in Dean’s hole as his knot began to swell up. He gasped, tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair and tipping his head back for a kiss. He moaned into the other Alpha’s mouth, cock pulsing inside of him as his knot finally swelled up and licked them together.

He cried out as he came, thick globs of cum filling Dean’s hole as the Alpha clenched down around him. Castiel let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on top of his boyfriend, rolling them both over so that they could lie on their sides facing each other. Castiel smiled softly, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair and pecking his lips.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

“Great,” Dean mumbled, pressing his nose into the side of Cas’s neck. “Still wanna be an Omega.”

Cas sighed softly. “That’s okay,” he said quietly, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead softly. “You have a lot to think about. But I just want you to know… No matter what, I will always stay by your side.”

Dean smiled against Cas’s neck, looking up at the other Alpha. His heart skipped a beat and he sighed, nestling closer to his warm body. “Ditto.”


End file.
